Things Are Best Not Remembered
by Kavikwolfheart
Summary: After Trigon’s defeat, Raven loses her powers and runs away from the Titans, starting anew in a far away city, and taking cover in a local high school. Will she be able to live a normal life again? My first Fanfic! Chap. 10 is up whoo!
1. Chapter 1: Gone Without a Trace

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. Thank you.**

**A/N: **This is my first fan fic ever, so please correct me if I did something wrong. Thank you!

**CHAPTER 1:_ Gone Without a Trace_**

_It was midnight. Perfect timing. Raven rose up from her bed and sat there for a moment, taking a deep breath. She really was going to do it. She got up and made her bed, and changed quickly into a dark hoodie sweater and dark pants. She got a back pack she 'borrowed' from Robin and started stuffing things into it. Extra clothes, a map, things she thought might come handy. After she was done packing, she pulled out her wallet, and counted the money to make sure it was there. '…30, 40, 50, 60. Ok' she muttered under her breath and put the money back in her wallet. She stuffed the wallet back into her pockets and put the back pack on, and took one last look at her room. Then she turned and crept into the hallway, and walked down the many stairs to the ground floor of the tower. She opened the Tower's main doors and stepped outside, the door closing behind her. The night air was cold, and the night sky was lighted by the full moon. Raven pulled the hoodie over her head, and took one last look at the tower. Then she was gone._

_----_

The next morning, Starfire woke up and stretched, and watched as the sun rose.

"Oh what a glorious day!" she exclaimed and got up from her bed. At breakfast, Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing over breakfast like always. Everyone was there except Raven. Starfire began to worry.

"We should go wake up friend Raven so that she may celebrate breakfast with us!" Starfire suggested

"I think its best we leave her alone right now Star," Robin said slowly, "She's been acting weird lately, ever since we defeated Trigon," he said with a shrug.

"Yeah, Star, just leave her alone, she's probably in her room, meditating or something," B.B added, his mouth full.

Starfire shrugged and went back to eating, her thoughts worried. After breakfast, she was at Raven's door. She knocked twice, then after hearing the knock echo inside Raven's room, she called out,

"Friend Raven? You were not at breakfast and…" Star knocked again, and again, there was no response.

"Watcha doing?" B.B asked, peering over Star's shoulder.

"I am 'checking up' on Raven…she does not respond," Star said worriedly.

"I'm sure she's fine, Star, quit worrying" B.B said, and walked away to go play video games with Cy.

Starfire sighed and went to find Robin. She found him working out in the gym. She went up to him and poured out her worries about Raven,

"What is Raven is injured? She does not respond when I knock on her door and…" Robin put his hand up to stop her,

"I'm sure she's fine Star. I'll prove it." he said, leading her to Raven's room. He opened the door, expecting to see Raven inside, "See I told y…" he stopped dead in mid sentence and looked inside Raven's room and his heart fell. Star gasped. She wasn't there.

"Raven?" he called, stepping into her room. His voice echoed. The only thing that was missing was Raven. Puzzled, he stepped out of her room.

"Maybe she's up on the roof," Robin said reassuringly to Star, but his voice wasn't very convincing. They went up on the roof, and still she wasn't there. Star was getting even more worried. The whole team searched the Tower, and didn't find her.

"Maybe she went out or something…she'll be back." Robin said, sitting down on the couch, "In the mean time, we'll wait for her,"

----

**A/N:** Ok sorry if it was short, the next chapters will be pretty long. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Nowhere to Run

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. Thank you.**

**A/N: **Here's chapter 2...Enjoy!

-----

**Chapter 2:_ Nowhere to Run_**

Raven lay her head back on the bus seat, trying to collect her thoughts. She was on a bus to some city she picked randomly, she didn't care as long as it took her away from Jump City and all its painful memories. She turned her head to the side, and watched the city grow smaller and smaller till it disappeared from sight. Raven let out a big sigh and closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing. Slowly, her head began to nod, and soon she was engulfed in darkness.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked, my door opened a crack.

Am I ok? Hmm, well I almost helped my dad take over the world, we almost died, and now I don't have my powers anymore. Hmm I wonder.

"Yes I'm ok." I said in that same monotone voice I had.

"You sure? You don't look so well," he said, his voice concerned.

"I said I was fine," I growled, and I slammed my door shut. Ever since daddy dearest left, when I lost my powers, I lost control of my emotions. I sighed and laid down on my bed and closed my eyes…

"Sidshine City, End of Line" the bus driver called back.

Raven jolted up, realizing that she was the last one on the bus. She stood up and took her bag and got off the bus, stretching. She sat on a bench inside the bus station, planning on what to do. First thing on her mind was a place to stay. She checked the huge map on the wall of the bus station of Sidshine. Then Raven walked up to the Information Desks and asked the lady,

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the nearest motel is?" she asked politely, checking her watch. It was 9:30.

"The nearest one is a mile away, do you need directions?" the lady asked, looking up at Raven through her spectacles.

"Yes that would be great." she said gratefully, and the lady handed her a piece of paper with written directions, "Thank you again." and she set off, stepping out from the bus station and into the dark night.

She pulled her hood over her head, and walked, wishing she had got a cab instead. About half way through she had the feeling that she was being followed. She whirled around, squinting in the darkness. She didn't see anyone so she kept on walking, getting a bit nervous.

Suddenly, Raven heard the sound of someone running, chasing after her. She broke into a run, her backpack banging against her back, and the only sound that was heard was the sound of footsteps following her. She figured that there were many of them, and Raven turned into an ally, hoping to lose them. Big mistake. She ran into a dead end, and there was no way out.

"Damn," she muttered and turned around to face her pursuers._There was 5 of them. 'Damn, five to one' I muttered and backed up against the wall. I guess I had to fight this one. Only thing was, I didn't had my powers. Great._

_"Well well, look what we have here." one of them said, and they closed me in._

_My hood must have had come off, because they knew I was a girl. I spat at one of them, and I was rewarded with a stunning slap to the face. Ouch. Lets see, fight or flight… _

_"Do you know what we do to kids who wander our territory?" one of them said, coming close to me and pushed me against the wall._

_"We beat them up," he said with a cruel smile, "but since you're a girl…" _

_I didn't wait to hear what he said. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down as I kneed him in the gut. He groaned and fell to one knee._

_"Get her!" he screamed and I made a break for it._

_The four of them got hold of me and I chanted through my clenched teeth,_

_"Azarath, metri…" but I was cut short when one of them hit me in the back of the head._

_I fell forward, on my knees and the blows began to rain down on me, and they pounded me senseless. I was on the edge of losing consciousness, when they lay off me. One of them spat at me and they laughed, leaving me sprawled on the floor, and little splashes of blood on the floor. I groaned and tried to get up, only to fall on my face again. My head throbbed painfully, and my ribs were sore. I groaned again, and the next thing I know, I fell head first into the darkness… _

**--------**

**A/N: **Raven is a little OOC in this chapter, but only because she doesn't have her powers, so she acts a bit differently...anyways, please review!


	3. Chapter 3: She's Gone

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. Thank you.**

**A/N: **Short chapter...this is going to be one of the shortest chapters in the whole story.

**Chapter 3: _She's Gone_**

Three days have past, and still no sign of Raven. The Titans had searched all over Jump City, but they were unsuccessful. No one had any idea where Raven has gone.

"Argh!" Robin growled, pounding his fist on top of the table, "Where could she have gone? Cyborg, have you got a lock on her yet?" he demanded, feeling fed up.

"I already told ya man, I scanned the city 10 times and still no Raven. It's like…she vanished out of thin air or something." Cyborg said softly, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh what has happened to Raven!" Star wailed, more worried than ever.

"I'm sure she's fine Star, she knows how to take care of herself…right?" Beast Boy said, confused by this whole business.

"Maybe she's been kidnapped," Robin suggested, and Starfire gave out a gasp.

Cyborg argued, "If she did then there would have been signs of struggle…last time I checked her bedroom was left neat and clean," he said.

Beast Boy scratched his head, "If…" he said slowly, "she wasn't kidnapped, then what happened??" he asked, pulling his hair out, "All this thinking hurts," he grumbled.

Robin ignored him, "Wait guys…if she didn't get kidnapped then the only other thing that happened was that she ran away…" he said softly.

"But why would she run away? We were her friends!" Starfire demanded.

Robin said grimly, "That we need to find out,"

------------

**A/N: **Sorry if its too short. The next chapter will be very long I promise. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. Thank you.**

**A/N:** Heres the long chapter I promised. A new character is introduced! I felt the need to have him, because he contributes to the plot later on. Enjoy!

------

**Chapter 4:_ Confusion_**

_"You cannot run away from who you are, my child. Run all you want, but you'll be back at the same place you started"_

Raven started and sat straight up, that mysterious voice ringing in her head. She winced and clutched her chest, her ribs on fire. She blinked, confused. She was on bed with white pillows and white sheets, in a room with no windows. She groaned, feeling another sharp pain in her chest. She raised her hand to her head, where it had been throbbing for a while, and felt a gauze bandage. Puzzled, she dropped her hand down and laid back on the pillow. _What happened?_ she thought, her memory still fuzzy. Suddenly it all came back to her, the night before, the running away, all of it. She tried to blink away the tears. _No time for tears Raven, _she told herself, _first we have to find out where we are, then we get out of here, _her little voice in her head told her.

She sighed and tried to get up, only to feel a stab of pain go through her chest again. Raven groaned and sat still, trying to stop the pain. She figured she had a few broken ribs, which explains the pain in her chest. _Maybe its best I rest,_ she decided and laid back on the pillow, closing her eyes.

The sound of someone opening the door snapped her eyes open again,

"Who are you and what do you want??" she growled, sitting up, ready to defend herself.

"The question is, who are you?", the Stranger asked smoothly, walking up to her bed side.

Raven scowled, and stayed quiet. The Stranger studied her face.

"Will you tell me your name or no?" he asked in that same quiet mysterious voice.

Startled, Raven glared at the Stranger, "What's it to you?" she replied sharply, folding her arms across her chest.

"You know, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be alive right now. The street dogs would have gotten to you," he said, as if Raven should be grateful.

"Oh thank you so much." she said sarcastically, she was already in a bad mood.

The Stranger sat on the edge of Raven's bed and looked her straight in the eye, "If you tell me your name, I'll tell you mine" he said shortly, studying her expression.

"Now we're talking," Raven muttered, "My name is Raven," she said, waiting for his reply.

"Quote the Raven, 'Nevermore'," the stranger said, reciting his favorite line from 'The Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe.

"So you like poetry. Figures." she muttered, studying his face. He was about few years older than Raven, clean cut and wearing expensive clothes. His pure red hair stood out the most, which he kept slicked back, and he had a tiny scar on his chin, "You never told me what your name is, remember?" she reminded him.

"Oh yes forgive me. You may call me Renn. But enough of this foolish talking. You need your rest," he said, standing up.

Raven nodded tiredly, "Oh I forgot to thank you for saving my life," she called after him as he left.

Renn stopped at the door, "It's no problem," he said with a smile and he closed the door behind him.

Raven let out a frustrated sigh and closed her eyes, trying to erase the vision of Renn off her mind.

------------------------------------------

Later on, Renn returned with a tray of food, "Eat up," he said, laying the tray on her lap.

Raven stared at the food, "Thank you," she said, and ate her food quietly, quiet in thought.

Renn sat on the edge of her bed, "By the way, I changed your bandages while you were sleeping. You'll heal in a few weeks,"

Raven almost choked, "Next time, wait until I'm awake, ok?" she said seriously, not liking the idea of someone poking around her while she was sleeping.

Renn laughed quietly and watched her eat, "So tell me, what's a girl like you wandering around the streets at night? There are plenty of gangs prowling around at night," he questioned, taking the empty food tray from her.

Raven just groaned, "I'm just another lost soul, ok?" she said, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"Ok," Renn shrugged, understanding her perfectly. He changed the subject, "Would you like to take a tour of the house?" he asked, getting up.

Raven shrugged, "Sure, why not…let me see if I can stand," Raven tried to get up and winced. Renn scratched his head.

"Maybe we can do this when you're all healed up…" he said, easing her back unto the bed.

Raven sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I should get my rest." and with that she turned her back to Renn and closed her eyes. Renn stood there for a moment, watching her sleep. Then he turned quietly and left.

-----

**A/N:** A cookie for your thoughts? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Pen stronger than sword?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. Thank you.**

**A/N:** Whoo this is a good chapter...I think

-------------

**Chapter 5: _Who ever said that the pen was stronger than a sword?_**

Raven lifted the samurai sword off of its stand and pulled half of it out of its sheath.

"You know how to use this?" she questioned, examining the polished surface of the sword.

It was a few weeks after she left the Titans, and she had been healing quite well. Renn and Raven were in a room Renn called 'The Armory' which would be accurate, for the walls were lined with different swords, armor, and other items his father had collected.

"Why yes of course," he replied taking the katana from her, "My father made sure I knew how to use these," he swept his arm across the wall, indicating all the swords that were mounted, "it's a little hobby I have," he said with a shrug.

"So that means you can fight with it, right?" she asked, running her hand softly over the leather scabbard. _This is interesting…_ she thought to herself.

Renn nodded, swiftly pulling the katana out of the sheath and rested the flat side of the blade against Raven's cheek. Raven however wasn't fazed.

"Is this a challenge?" she asked playfully.

Before Renn could answer she swiftly side kicked the hand Renn was using the hold the sword, and the sword went flying, lodging itself in the wall. Renn smirked and pulled the katana out of the wall.

"Nice move," he commented, before replacing the sword in its sheath. He set the katana back on its stand.

"Would you like to try?" he asked, seeing that she was interested in swordplay.

"One try won't hurt, would it?" she said, her eyes traveling over the wall of swords.

"Not unless we use real swords," he said, and hint of amusement in his voice.

"Count me in then, I guess," Raven said turning to Renn, "So when do we start?"

Renn grinned, "Right now," he said, tossing her a wooden sword. She glanced at it.

"Wooden?" she looked at him in disbelief.

"You don't want to get hurt don't you? Then come on!" he said, not waiting for a reply.

He took her hand and led her out of the Armory, and into a room that very much reminded her of a dojo. He positioned himself in the middle, and positioned her in the same way. He held the wooden sword in front of him loosely with two hands, in some kind of stance.

Raven, unsure of what to do, kept her sword lowered, but was tense, ready for an attack.

Renn started circling her, and Raven stood in the same spot, facing Renn at all times.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Ready…"

------------------------------------------

"Ow!" Raven yelped as she was knocked down on the floor again for the 5th time. She rubbed her head but picked up the sword and tried again. She charged at Renn, bringing down the sword at his head at full force, only to be blocked by Renn.

"C'mon Raven, that's all you got?" he teased, waiting for her to strike.

Raven gritted her teeth and charged, Renn was ready to strike her down, only to be surprised as she swiftly ducked, and swept him off his feet with a round-house kick. Once Renn was on the floor, she pinned him down, holding the wooden sword against his throat.

Surprised, he pushed her off and stood up, brushing the dust off of his clothes, "You're pretty good, for a first timer." he admitted.

"Really?" Raven asked, as she handed the wooden sword back to Renn.

"Sure. If you could get a chance to practice, then you would be a pro in no time," he said, a sudden idea popping into his mind. "Hey…would you like to take lessons? I mean…if you want," he said slowly.

Raven looked up, "Sure why not? I mean, its not like I have anything to do," she said, trying to hide her excitement.

Renn smiled, "That's great," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Raven blushed slightly and turned away. Renn blushed also, and coughed, running his hand through his red hair.

"We should get some dinner now," he suggested, breaking the silence. Raven nodded and followed him to the dining room…

Later that night, in her bed room, Raven lay in the dark, deep in thought. She didn't understand why she accepted Renn's offer to train her. _If I can't have my powers back, then sword skills are all I have. It'll come in handy, _she told herself. She sighed and turned on her side, thinking about the Titans, but she quickly pushed it out of her mind. She left so that she could forget about them. And that's what she's exactly going to do.

**-----------**

**A/N:** Hoped you liked it! Review please!


	6. Chapter 6: Loose Ends

**DISCLAIMER:_ I DO NOT own Teen Titans. Thank you._**

**A/N:** Whoo this chapter will tie up a few loose ends, thus the chapter name. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: _Loose Ends_**

…And on headline news tonight, the Teen Titans are still looking for their lost team mate, Raven. Right there on your screen is a picture of her, if anyone has any information, please call the number below your screen. A $10000 dollar reward is at stake. Anyways in other news….

"Raven?" Renn called, coming into the huge living room.

"Oh hey," Raven said, quickly turning off the big-screen TV. They were in the living room of Renn's huge mansion, which he had inherited from his father after his death.

Renn leaned on the back of the couch, "So what's on the news?" he asked absent-mindedly, glancing at Raven.

"Well you know, the usual stuff," she said shortly, staring at the now empty T.V screen.

Renn rose an eyebrow, "Something wrong?" he asked, looking at Raven's face.

"No nothing," she said quickly, and got up from the couch, "Besides, I think its time for a little practice," she added, picking up the wooden sword she placed on the expensive coffee table.

"Okay," he said with a shrug, "C'mon," he said as he took her hand. Raven blushed but didn't turn away this time. They walked through the many corridors of Renn's mansion, and Raven still did not fail to be a little surprised.

"So, before I came, you lived here alone?" she asked, examining the many doors that led somewhere. She made a mental note to explore the mansion when she had time.

"Yes, I did actually." he said, his tone of voice sad. He looked down, as if his shoes were suddenly very interesting.

"Must have been lonely," she commented, her voice soft. They continued walking through the halls in silence, until Renn spoke up.

"Not any more it is…since you came," he said softly, gazing at her face.

Raven blushed a deeper red, and looked away, "Well…I'm glad I could help," she said monotonously, trying to hide her emotion. Renn stopped walking.

"Ever since Dad was gone…I lost my will to live. I never felt so alone in my life. I could have joined my dad too, if I hadn't found you in that dark ally," he said softly, his voice choked. Raven looked up at his face.

"But now…I live again," he said with a grin, "And I just want to thank you, for bringing my life back," he said softly.

Raven was surprised, "I should be the one thanking you," she countered, "if you haven't found me, then I would have been dead." she admitted.

"Then I guess we're even," he said, laughing a bit.

Raven chuckled, and walked ahead of him, towards the Dojo. Renn stood there, looking after her, until Raven stopped at the door of the Dojo and turned around.

"Are you going to stand there and stare all day? C'mon!" she said, before disappearing inside the dojo.

Renn chuckled and followed her inside.

Inside, Raven was already sitting on the floor, cross-legged with her eyes closed, as if she was meditating. Renn ignored her and got ready, stretching his muscles and then selected a pair of dull steel long swords. He tapped Raven on the shoulder.

"Since you've gotten almost better than me, I think its time we used these," he said, handing her the dull sword. She got up and tested the blade with her thumb. She smirked.

"Are you ready to lose?" she asked, slashing the air in front of her.

"The question is, are you?" he countered, and circled her slowly.

Raven just grinned and lunged at him, her moves swift and quick, surprising Renn. Renn managed to block all her attacks before saying,

"Hey slow down!" he panted, blocking another blow, amazed at her speed.

"What's the matter Renn? Am I too fast for you?" she teased, and jumped back.

"C'mon Renn, bring it on!" she motioned him to come. She held the sword loosely in front of her with two hands, her body tense.

Renn just growled and jump-attacked, bringing the sword down from the air at full force. Raven blocked it, and kicked him in the chest, pushing him back. She followed through by another offensive attack.

Renn grunted and stabbed at her but Raven grabbed his arm, side-stepped to the left and while pulling him towards her, she brought her elbow down full force on his upper arm, and then swiftly hit him in the side of his head with her fist, causing him to drop his sword.

"Ouch!" he groaned, falling to his knees. Raven had retrieved his sword and was now using two. She jumped on him, pinning him down and pushed the two swords gently against his neck.

"Ouch, ok!" he said, tapping the ground. Raven got off him and helped him up. He rubbed his head.

"Jeez you're a fast learner. You're better than me!" he declared, standing up straight.

"Hah you admitted it!" Raven grinned, finally having victory over Renn.

"Well I guess I taught you all I know," he said, rubbing his head, "Good job," he added.

Raven just smiled and handed him back the dull swords, "I wouldn't have gotten this far if you haven't taught me, so give yourself some credit," she said humbly, blushing a bit.

Renn smiled back, only to be interrupted by a beep on his pager. He frowned and scratched his head.

"Raven, why don't you wait for me in the dining room, I'll be right back ok?" Renn said hurriedly and rushed out of the room.

Raven shrugged, and walked to the dining room, wondering what that was all about. She got herself a glass a water and leaned back against a wall, sipping at her drink. Soon Renn returned, and he looked worried.

"What's up?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

Renn got himself a glass of water and drank it all before answering, "There are reports that the Black Snake Clan is back in town," he said quietly, his face stony.

"Black Snake Clan?" Raven asked, confused. Why is Renn worked up about this?

Renn looked her in the eye, "They're the ones," he paused, his voice hard, "they're the ones who killed my father" he finally said, turning away.

Raven stood there for a moment, watching Renn's chest heave up and down with difficulty. She went to his side and put a hand softly on his shoulder. He took a deep breath.

"If these reports are true…then they're after me," he said softly, looking up at Raven.

"But…why?" she kept her hand on his shoulder.

"It's a curse, a curse they said. Our family and the Black Snake family has been feuding for a 100 years. They vowed to kill us all," and he looked away, "And I'm the last one left" he said finally, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

Raven stayed silent, feeling his pain. She patted his shoulder softly, hoping to comfort him.

"What are we going to do?" he asked, standing up, looking at Raven.

"We fight, of course. If those reports are true, I say we stand our ground and fight," she said shortly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"But…" Renn started to say, but was cut short by Raven.

"It's better than running. Running for your entire life will get you nowhere," she said, then realized that she was also running, running away from the Titans and who she was.

She shook the thought out of her head and continued, "Its better to go down fighting. Cause if you go down fighting, you know that you gave it your all," she said, taking a hold of Renn's shoulders and she shook them.

"Ok?"

Renn looked up and smiled, "Ok," he agreed, and he hugged Raven.

Surprised, Raven blushed, but hugged him too until he let go. Renn looked away and blushed a deep red, as red as his hair, realizing what he had done. Then he coughed and his normal voice returned.

"Shall we have dinner then?" he asked, acting as if nothing had happened.

Raven just shook her head and chuckled, "You never cease to make me wonder," she commented, before taking a seat at the table. Renn grinned, and together, they ate dinner in silence…

------------------

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! The action is coming up in the next chapters, stay tuned! And please review!


	7. Chapter 7: A not so Merry Christmas

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. Thank you.**_

**A/N: **Whoo this is one great long awesome chapter. Sorry if it took too long, when I finally finished Chapter 7, I couldn't save it so I had to start all over again -.- anyways, there is some violence further down, so you have been warned. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: A Not So Merry Christmas**

"Hey Raven, look what I found at the gate…" Renn called from somewhere in the library, snapping Raven out of her thoughts.

It was Christmas Eve, and a thick layer of snow covered the outskirts of Sidshine city. Raven was in Renn's library, scanning through the rows and rows of bookcases.

"Yes?" Raven replaced a book back in the book case and found Renn carrying a box with holes in it. She was about to peek inside when something inside moved. She jumped back.

"What's in there?" she asked, poking the box.

"I don't know, really," he said, lifting the lid of the box cautiously.

"Wait!" Raven pushed the lid down, "What if it's a poisonous animal?"

Renn hesitated. The box moved again, except this time there was a scratching noise heard. "Well at least we know its not a snake…" he said with a nervous laugh. He scratched his head,

"Well I ran it through a security scan, and it came out clean, so that means no bombs or viruses or anything," he added, his hands on the lid. Another scratching noise came from the box.

"Fine just open it then! But don't say I didn't warn you," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Renn sighed, "Ok here goes nothing…" and he pulled off the lid of the box…

"Awww Raven look!" Puzzled, Raven looked in the box.

"A _wolf pup_?? Who gave you a wolf pup??" Raven sounded confused. She reached in the box and pulled the wiggling pup out, cradling it in her arms. The pup just yipped and tried to wiggle out of Raven's grasp.

"Wait look there's a card," said Renn as he pulled a card out of the box. He cleared his throat and read it out loud.

'Renn,

His name is Zev.

Mind you, he only responds to Zev.

Your father made me promise to give this to you on Christmas, as a companion, he said.

Take care. Merry Christmas.'

Raven, still carrying the pup, said under her breath, "Wow…"

Renn examined the letter, "There's no return address, nothing," he said softly, his eyes glittering. He set down the letter and turned to Raven. Raven handed the wolf pup to him.

"Zev?" he said softly, lifting the pup so that he was at eye level. Zev wagged his tail and licked Renn on the cheek. Renn smiled and cuddled the little pup.

"We should get him something to eat…" Raven broke the silence, "Who knows how long he was in that box," she said, pulling Renn back down to earth.

"Right," he said quickly, setting Zev down on the floor, "Let's see if he follows," he said with a grin.

Raven just shook her head with a light chuckle, "First one to the kitchen wins!" she yelled, disappearing in the hallway. Zev ran after her.

"Hey wait for me!" he called, running after them, never feeling happier in his life…

-------

After Zev had devoured a whole steak, he was now on the sofa in the living room, fast asleep. Raven was watching him sleep, while Renn was in his 'workshop' doing something secretive.

Silently, Renn crept to the Christmas tree and set down a package there before going to Raven.

"Hey," he said, startling Raven. He stood beside her, watching the pup sleep.

"So what do you do that's so secret in your workshop, huh?" Raven asked casually, glancing at Renn, who was petting Zev in his sleep.

"Huh? Oh you know," he said vaguely, as if he was thinking about something else.

"No, I don't know," Raven shot back, turning his head so that he was looking at her.

Renn grinned, "It's a secret," he said looking away, back at Zev. Then he looked up at her again, "But you'll find out tonight, ok?" he promised.

Raven sighed, "Ok fine," she relented, "Well if you need me, I'll be in my room," and without another word she walked to the guest room that Renn transformed into her bed room.

She went to her bed and laid on her back with her arms behind her head, staring at the ceiling. A month ago, the news reported that the Titans had given up their search for 'Raven'. She heaved a heavy sigh and turned on her side, having still not forgotten about the Titans. _Why did I leave in the first place? _she asked herself_. Was it because I was ashamed of myself for having a demon for a father? Or was it because I was afraid that once they knew I lost my powers…would they reject me? _She once again shook her worrisome thoughts away.

It was Christmas Eve, and she was supposed to feel happy, right? She sighed again and sat up, checking the time. It was 8:00 PM. Dinnertime. Raven got up, and checked herself in the mirror, before going down to join Renn for Christmas Dinner.

-------

After being stuffed with Renn's home-made dinner, Raven, Renn and Zev were in the living room, with Zev curiously sniffing the presents under the tree. There weren't much presents, but they both didn't mind. Zev grabbed a small box in his little mouth and carried it over to Renn, dropping it at his feet. Renn chuckled.

"I swear, this pup's been trained or something," he said, picking up the present. He read the tag, "_To Renn, From Raven_" it said. Renn grinned and looked over at Raven, who was pretending to be busy petting Zev.

He unwrapped the present, revealing a plain box, "Oh boy, I feel like a little kid again," he said jokingly and Raven chuckled. He opened the box slowly… and he pulled out a necklace with the Yin sign.

"Wow Raven…thank you," he said, lifting it up, "But hey…where's the Yang part?" he asked, puzzled.

Raven blushed, "I have it…" she said, pulling out the Yang necklace from her neck, "See, look" she said, connecting her necklace to his, forming a complete YinYang sign. Raven blushed again.

Renn's eyes softened, "Wow Raven…Thanks" he said softly, hugging Raven gently. Raven blushed a deeper red, "It was no problem," she said humbly and Renn let go and smiled at her.

"You're going to love my present," he said with a grin. He got up from the couch and got the package he sneaked under the tree. He carried it carefully and handed it to Raven.

"Merry Christmas Raven," he said, turning redder than his hair. Raven took it gently, and unwrapped it, revealing a handsomely crafted long sword, with a decorated scabbard.

Speechless, Raven pulled out the sword from its sheath, and inscribed on the sword was her name in Chinese characters. On the handle, a tiny image of a raven was imprinted, and a wolf on the other side.

Raven looked up at Renn, who was now blushing more than ever, and she hugged him tightly.

"Oh Renn…its…perfect," she whispered, and after a while Renn broke the hug and he grinned sheepishly.

"It was nothing…I knew you would like it, since you're better than me now," he said humbly, gazing into Raven's face.

"I love it," she said softly, tying the sword and its scabbard to her belt.

Renn hugged her again, and Raven lay her head on his shoulder. They stood like this for a moment before Renn broke the silence.

"Raven…I just want you to know," he said slowly, his voice gentle, "I…care about you," he said finally, stroking her hair.

Raven blushed slightly, not knowing what to say. Renn moved closer and their lips were only inches apart when…

**_BOOM_**

A sudden blast shook the ground and the security alarm went off. Renn looked around wildly.

"Intruders!" he growled, "We gotta get to the Armory. C'mon!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her, and they were both running, running with Zev right after them. They got to the Armory, out of breath.

"Now what?" Raven asked, confused.

"We fight," he said grimly, grabbing two swords for himself. Raven unsheathed the sword that Renn had given to her, tense and nervous.

Suddenly another explosion rippled through the mansion, and the two teens grew frantic. Zev started to whimper.

"Raven! Take Zev to your room and hide there ok?" he told her, taking her by the shoulders.

"I'm not leaving you alone!" she said, and the sounds of other voices could be heard.

"Look I'll be fine ok? Just go!" Renn shouted, and shoved Raven towards the door. Raven scooped up the pup and made a break for it to her room. Once she got inside, she locked the door, and hid Zev under the bed.

"Stay here ok?" she shouted over the security alarm, and she left for the main hall, where the action was happening. The place was swarmed with Black Snake Assassins, and Renn was desperately fighting them off. Raven was soon surrounded by them, and she held her sword out, looking for a way out.

She slashed at one of them, and soon 4 of them were fighting her at once, the sound of swords clashing was deafening. She desperately blocked all of the blows, and soon she was getting tired.

One of them with a dagger lunged at her, but Raven grabbed his arm, and while pulling him, brought her elbow down hard on his upper arm, causing him to drop his weapon while Raven dealed a swift blow to the side of his head with the back-end of her sword. He dropped to the ground.

She swirled around to face another attacker, and at that moment of distraction, the attacker slashed upward, making contact with the side of Raven's face, the force slamming her head back. She cried out, feeling skin break open, and blood was streaming down her face, blinding her.

Raven only saw red for a while, and when her vision came back, she was standing with her sword lodged in her attacker. She quickly pulled it out when someone shouted,

"We've got him! Let's get out of here!" Raven looked around wildly, realizing that she had forgotten about Renn. Someone threw a smoke bomb, and soon the place was filled with smoke, making Raven cough.

"Renn!!" she cried out, coughing, trying to see through the smoke's thick screen.

"Raven!!!" Renn shouted, his voice getting farther and farther away.

She dropped to her knees numbly, the tears streaming down her face mixing with the blood from her wound. She fell to the ground with a thud, everything around her was eaten by darkness…

-----

**A/N:** Hope you like it! Now the next few chapters will start with that High School plot I said in the summary. . Stay tuned and please review!!


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS. THANK YOU._

A/N:_ Yes I know, I haven't posted a chapter for a long long time. I was busy over the summer, but no doubt I'm back! This is a short chapter, and I know all of you guys are waiting for the highschool part, which comes next chapter so be patient. Enjoy!_

Chapter 8: Aftermath

Ouch. What happened?

Raven found herself on the floor, a small pool of blood forming around the side of her face. Confused, her eyes searched the room, her memory slowly coming back to her. A wave of nausea washed over her when she remembered the night before.

"Yes boss, we got him. Mission accomplished. We lost a few men though…this girl…" a voice said quietly somewhere in the room.

Startled by the voice, Raven lifted her head a little and caught sight of a man in dark clothing, talking into a cell phone. She glanced at her sword, which was right next to her arm. Maybe if she had the chance to…

She tried reaching for the sword, but a hot searing pain ran up her arm, causing her to cry out in pain. The man on the cell phone turned around quickly, alarmed. When he saw Raven, on the floor, with dried blood crusted on her face, he relaxed and gave a false smile.

"My, look what we have here," the man said, and grinned, and talked into his cell phone, "Yes boss, that was the girl I was talking about. She took down 5 of us. Uh-huh, yeah." the man glanced at Raven, who was giving him a death stare.

On the other line, the 'Boss' sat at his desk thinking, "Hmmm… she may be of some use to me…bring her to me." he ordered, and hung up.

The man pocketed his cell phone and turned to meet Raven's glare. He smirked and as he closed in, Raven lost consciousness.

---------

**A/N:_ Yes I know short chapter. Next chapters will be long and interesting...so stay tuned and review!! Reviews keep me going!_**


	9. Chapter 9: Sidshine High

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!!! THANK YOU!**

**A/N: **OK finally the Highschool portion of the story has started! It took me so long cause I had a major writer's block, but thats all gone now. ENJOY.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sidshine High**

_Many months later…._

It was a bright September day, and the first day of school at Sidshine High school was just beginning. The hallways were crammed with students, some busy with their lockers, some catching up with friends about their summer. Soon the bell rang signaling first period. Everything seemed normal…except for one thing…

By 2nd period the news had already spread. Silas, a junior, with dark black hair spiked upward, was busy fiddling with his locker when he overheard two seniors talking behind him.

"Did you hear about that girl? The one in English class at first period?" one of them said, causing Silas to stop turning his lock and listen.

"Huh? I dunno but yeah I heard about some girl but I didn't hear much," the other one said, leaning against his locker.

_A girl?_ Silas thought, _Why would all this commotion be over one girl? Hmmm…._

The other senior's voice broke into Silas's thoughts, "Hey you, have you heard about her?" the senior poked at him.

"Me? Uh…not really. What about her?" he asked, eager to hear the senior's response.

The 1st senior just laughed and poked Silas again, "You'll find out soon enough. What class do you have next?"

"Geometry…I think," Silas responded, reminding himself to check his schedule later.

The both seniors smirked, "That's her next class." one of them said, checking his watch, "And you'll see what everyone is talking about in about…a few minutes." Then they both laughed and slapped hands as they walked to their next class.

Puzzled, Silas just shrugged and gathered his books and things and got to his next class, Geometry. When he walked in, everyone was talking in hushed tones, which puzzled Silas even more. He got to his seat, and got his stuff ready for class. When he was done he turned around to ask what was going on when the bell ringed.

Sighing, he turned so that he was facing forward, when she walked in. A hush fell over the room as everyone turned to face her. Finally Silas knew what everyone was talking about.

She was medium sized, wearing a black hoodie sweater, with the hood covering her facial features, dark pants with a studded belt, and black shoes. She stood there for a moment, her expression unreadable because of her hood, waiting for the bell to stop ringing. When it stopped, she went and sat at a desk quietly. The class was dead silent.

"Alright class, lets get down to business." Mr. Shaw said, abruptly breaking the uncomfortable silence. The girl kept looking down at her desk, not looking up. Mr. Shaw noticed this and tried to be friendly.

"Ah it looks like we have a new student here." Mr. Shaw said cheerfully, "Would you please stand up and take off your hood and introduce yourself?" he asked, beckoning her to stand up.

The girl looked up, looking at Mr. Shaw for a moment before standing up slowly. All eyes including Silas's watched. She sighed before taking off her hood. Half of the class gasped.

Silas opened his eyes wide in disbelief. The girl had purple hair, and her blazing eyes were amethyst. The one thing that stood out the most was that big scar. It ran up the side of her face and ended at her forehead, barely missing her eye. She stood there, clenching her teeth, looking downward.

"My name's Raven," she mumbled, and she took her seat. She happened to pass by Silas on her way back to her desk. They locked eyes for a moment before Silas looked away. As soon as she sat down, the class started muttering to each other under their breaths, and the whole class room was buzzing.

"Ok class quiet!" Mr. Shaw's glare quieted the class. He looked to Raven, "I hope you feel at home here, Raven." he said in a friendly manner. Raven kept looking down. Mr. Shaw cleared his throat and said, "Ok class turn to page…"

As the class got down to business, Silas peeked over to Raven, who was busy staring at her book page. He couldn't stop staring at her scar. When Raven looked up, he coughed and paid attention to Mr. Shaw, who was droning on and on.

The class had difficult time paying attention, and Mr. Shaw had to yell at them several times to get them into focus. Soon class was over, and Raven got up quickly and left the class room. Silas took a long time getting his stuff ready and soon he was the last one in the class. When he got up to leave, something caught his eye.

Left on a desk, was a black leather bound book. He picked it up, turning it over in his hands before realizing that it was on Raven's desk, so it must be Raven's. He stuffed the book along with his other books in his book bag, making a mental note to give it to Raven later, and he left for his locker to get his books for his next class.

All through-out the day, the whole school was talking about Raven, in quiet voices in the hallway. What made this all a big commotion, most were not sure. But it became even bigger at lunch time.

Silas was sitting at his usual table, with his soccer posse, and the only topic that day was about Raven. Usually it was about soccer, grades, etc. Silas sat next to his right-hand buddy, Ryan, a junior also, with messy dirty blond hair that was never combed. He had been friends with Silas ever since grade school, and they were both stars of the Sidshine High Soccer Team. Ryan was busy playing with his lunch, throwing grapes at occasional bystanders. Silas, munching on a home-made baloney sandwich, tuned in on what the other guys, members of the soccer team also, were talking about.

"So where do you guys think Raven got that scar? I think she was born with it," Michael, a sophomore, with brownish hair that was combed back neatly, said, his green eyes scanning the table.

"Nah a birth scar wouldn't be that big." argued Jerry, a big mouthed junior, with blazing red hair that was spiked upward in every direction. "Maybe a car crash," he added, before taking a bite into his banana.

Ryan chewed slowly before saying, "Knife? Fork? Spork? Or what about a sword? Maybe that done it," he said with a goofy grin.

Silas cuffed the back of his head playfully, causing Ryan to choke on his hot dog. "You play too much video games," he said, shaking his head, chuckling.

Ryan was about to open his mouth to protest when Raven walked in, and the cafeteria quieted. Her hood was off, but her expression was unreadable. She got in line for lunch quietly, her hands in her pockets. Her amethyst eyes scanned the cafeteria room silently, while others stared back at her.

Silas stopped chewing and swallowed, his grayish eyes watching her like everyone else in the cafeteria. The Lunch Lady stared at Raven for a moment before giving her a tray. Raven quietly collected her food and made way for a table in the far end of the cafeteria. That's when the trouble started.

Raven was walking slowly when one of the two seniors who have spoken to Silas before, stuck out his leg in Raven's path, and Raven, who didn't see it coming, tripped and landed, with tray and all, on another senior, who just happened to be the Star of the Varsity Football team and all time bully of the school. All of Raven's food spilled on the senior's brand new Varsity Football jacket.

The whole cafeteria exploded with laughter, and the senior who tripped her slapped hands with his friend and cheered, pumping his fists in the air. Silas could resist but laugh along with his friends at the table, who were pounding at the table, laughing hysterically.

Raven and the senior, whose name was Jeff Henderson, got up, and they both glared at each other. Henderson tried to brush off the mess on his jacket, but only succeeded in smearing more of it on his jacket. Enraged, he looked up at Raven, who was backing off, her hands stuffed in her pockets.

"You…you freak!" he shouted, shoving her backwards causing her to stumble. Suddenly the cafeteria was silent as they looked on. Raven glared back at Henderson coldly, but didn't say a word. This enraged Henderson even more. He pushed her once again.

"Look what you did to my jacket, freak! Your gonna pay for this, I swear" he said through clenched teeth as Raven fell to the floor. Everybody gasped.

Slowly, Raven pulled her hood on, her expression unreadable. Her eyes now shadowed, she looked up towards Henderson, now wearing a grim smile on her face.

Henderson spit dangerously close to her and seethed, "Come on get up and fight!" he taunted, and tension grew in the cafeteria. "Come on freak, fight!" Henderson started circling around her, removing his stained Football jacket and handing it to one of his friends.

Slowly, Raven stood up, and the cafeteria started muttering. Silas muttered to Ryan, "She's dead meat…" and Ryan nodded solemnly.

"Well would you lookie here boys! This freak show wants try and fight me. You won't last 2 seconds, freak." he sneered viciously, shoving Raven back. "I'll tell you what, I'll even let you take the first punch. Not like its gonna change anything," he added, smirking, glaring at her. He stretched his arms to the side.

"C'mon, hit me freak!" he taunted, "I dare you." Soon the cafeteria was noisy again, chanting the same word over and over again.

"Fight, fight, fight!" they yelled, pounding on the tables. But Silas stayed silent, watching the whole thing unfold with a sickening feeling in his stomach.

Finally Raven reacted with an unhuman-like quickness. Without making a sound, she dealt a swift blow to the side of Henderson's head, with enough force to knock one out cold. The whole room fell silent.

One second, Jeff Henderson was standing with his hands out stretched, his expression taunting Raven. The next second, he was sprawled on the floor, clutching his head, dazed. He looked up at Raven, disoriented, and touched the side of his head where she had hit him. Before he could say anything, Raven turned on her heel and walked out of the cafeteria silently.

"This isn't over yet! You hear me freak? This isn't over!" Henderson yelled hysterically as she left, his eyes ablaze with hate and rage.

Silas watched in awe as she passed by, and shuddered. The cafeteria door closed behind her without a sound.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! Remeber review and tell me what you think! Reviews keep me going! . 


	10. Chapter 10: All in a Day's Work

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! THANK YOUS!**

**A/N: **Whoo Chapter 10 up! This one is kind of action-y. The text in italic is Raven's thoughts, and the Boss's thoughts. Who is this Bossman? Lets find out!

* * *

**Chapter 10: All in a day's work…**

_Later that day…_

A man sat at his desk in a dark office like room, sipping his coffee, reading today's newspaper. After reading a few articles, he set the paper down and picked up the phone, and dialed a few numbers. He waited for someone to pick up.

"Yes Boss?" a rugged voice answered on the other line. The man took a sip of his coffee before responding.

"Bring me the weapon." he commanded and set down the phone. He leaned back in his chair, eyeing the security screens on the other side of the room. In a few minutes, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," the Boss said, turning his chair around so that his back was to the door. The door opened, and two pairs of footsteps could be heard.

"I brought the weapon Boss." the same man on the phone said.

"Good. You may leave now." he said, still not turning around, "And leave the weapon here." he added unnecessarily.

As he heard the retreating steps of the other man, he twisted his chair around to face the weapon. He smiled grimly at what he saw and turned his back on the weapon again, grinning manically. Today was going to be a good day.

---------------

_I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be doing this. I'm supposed to be a good guy… I am the good guy… or am I?_

Thoughts ran through Wolf's mind as she staked out a target on a roof of a mansion in the rich area of Sidshine City. Dressed in a black uniform, with the image of a dark silver snake embellished on the back, and was equipped with nothing but swords, daggers, and razor-sharp weapons.

_Enough thinking. You have work to do._

A cruel voice interrupted Wolf's thoughts through a speaker earphone set in her ear. The Boss.

_I hate you._

Wolf thought as she crouched on the roof, waiting for her signal to go. Somehow, the Boss was able to read her thoughts.

_That doesn't matter. You have a job to do for me. Don't think, just do._

The Boss replied into the earphone with that same cruel voice. Wolf hated that voice.

_I shouldn't be doing this. I don't belong here. I'm the good guy, you hear me?_

This time, Wolf didn't think, she spoke into the tiny microphone attached to her uniform. She could hear the Boss chuckle through the earphone.

_You are the bad guy now. You work for me. You are not Raven, you are Wolf. I think I have made myself clear._

Wolf clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, hanging her head. It was true. All of it was true. She couldn't deny it anymore.

She waited for the Boss to reply, but he had fell silent. Wolf scanned the area one more time before pulling a long sword out of its sheath on her back. She held it up and let the moon reflect on it. It was the sword that Renn had gave her. Looking at it brought back bitter memories of that last night. But she was forced to use it.

As the moon light glittered on the sword, the scar on her face had an eerie glow. She waited for a response.

Somewhere, out in the hills behind the mansion, Wolf spotted another flash of light reflecting off of somebody out in the woods. It was time.

Wolf pulled on her hood, which was part of a cloak, and pulled on a mask. Half of the mask was white. The other half was black.

_Raven by day…Wolf by night…_

The words echoed in her head as she lay low, as she watched the target, a middle aged man, in an expensive robe, walk out to the yard of the mansion to smoke. He took out a cigar and lit up, a tiny red glow coming from the tip of the cigar.

It happened in a split second. As soon as he lit his cigar, a razor star whizzed by a few inches from his face, slicing the cigar in half. As the other half fell to the ground, Wolf made her move.

She jumped from her place on the roof top and landed in front of the man, who watched her with a terrified eyes, his mouth half open. Crouched in front of the man, Wolf lunged upward with one of her fists, making contact with the man's face. The man staggered back from the force of the punch, clutching his face, a trickle of blood streaming down his face.

Another swift blow, and the man was on the ground, his hands in front of his face, begging for mercy. Wolf kept him pinned to the ground with one foot, and unsheathed another sword, this time shorter, sharper, deadlier. An image of a snake was engraved on the blade.

As she raised the sword above her head with both hands, she heard the Boss's voice in her ear.

_Finish him off._

The expression of pure horror on the man's face made Wolf pause. But she shook it off and lifted the sword high above her head, ready to bring it down on the man's chest with full force…

"DAD!!!" a familiar voice screamed behind her, and she turned to look. She did a double take. It was the boy…the boy with spiky hair in Geometry class…Wolf froze.

The boy, clad in only his pajamas, started sprinting towards the both of them, calling for help.

_FINISH HIM OFF! NOW!_

The Boss's voice screamed into her ear, and Wolf looked down at her prey, her mind deciding…to kill or not to kill…

But she didn't get a chance to decide. A smoke bomb rolled by her feet just as the boy reached them, and smoke poured out of the bomb, causing the boy to cough and sputter.

Wolf felt herself being swiftly pushed away from where she was standing, and was dragged off into the night.

As the smoke wore off, they were gone.

The boy looked up and saw what he thought was a faint figure on the roof. But in a blink of an eye, the figure disappeared.

"Silas! Help me up…" croaked a voice behind him. His dad was sprawled on the floor, shaking, a little blood running from his mouth. Silas ran to his side.

"Dad…are you ok?" he said, kneeling by his father, taking his hand in his, and helped him sit up.

"I'm fine…" he replied shakily, "Call the police. I think I know who's responsible for this."

---------------------------

A punch. Another blow. The air was knocked out of her as she was punched again in the chest. Two men were holding Raven, while the Boss rained blows on her, certainly not pleased. She was faintly aware that the Boss was yelling something at her, but she only heard the impact of each blow. The Boss's voice was coming through to her like it was coming through a thick wall.

"You - blew it - you - now they know - now - you…" that was all Raven heard. But secretly, as the blows rained down on her, she was glad. She was glad that the night was over, that she didn't finish off that man…and that boy…

_I know I saw him somewhere… but where? School? Geometry class?_

She thought numbly, not feeling anything anymore. The two men let go of her, and her legs buckled underneath her as she fell to the floor, her chest heaving up and down. The Boss grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her up. This time Raven heard what he said.

"I give you life, do you hear me? Without me, you would be dead. You see this?" the Boss asked, holding up a device with a single button, "Don't you remember?" he shouted, shaking Raven who was staring at the device. Her eyes grew wide and she nodded.

"Another screw up like that one," he warned, his voice deadly, "And I push this button. Understood?" he spat, glaring at Raven. She nodded once, twice, and hung her head. It all came back to her.

"Renn…" she whispered, her amethyst eyes pained. The Boss smirked and dropped her to the ground, where she lay in a crumpled heap. She closed her eyes, not able to cry, not able to feel anything.

"His life depends on you, remember that." he said with his same cruel voice. He waved at his guards. "Take her to her quarters. Now." he commanded, and he turned his back on them.

Raven looked up at the Boss's back, her eyes full of hate and anger. She was about to lunge at him but was stopped when she was struck in the back of the head, and the darkness took over…

* * *

**A/N:** Whoo I hope you like it... please review cause reviews give me the will to keep writing! Thanks! 


End file.
